


Put A Ring On It

by ajstyling



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Cock Rings, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajstyling/pseuds/ajstyling
Summary: Hector has been working diligently and Lenore decides to offer him a reward.
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Put A Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

> I love Castlevania and, in particular, Lenore. I wrote much of this while listening to "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" by Beyoncé.
> 
> Thanks to ao3 user thir13enth for beta reading this and offering helpful feedback!

Hector found most nights in Styria to be cold, dark, and terribly boring. Most nights, but not all. Some nights Lenore would visit him in his small house with its large bed. On some of her visits, they would share wine and talk for hours about vampire culture or the latest book he read. Other visits included far fewer words. Her visits were cause for many feelings, often guilt and ecstasy in equal measure, but never, ever boredom.

So far, tonight was one of the boring nights. 

Hector stared at the pages of the book in front of him. His eyes traced over the words of the page again and again, but his mind was elsewhere—mostly on the ring affixed to his left hand. What he wouldn’t give to have it off and have his freedom once more.

Behind him he heard the quiet opening of the door to his room followed by the all too familiar click-clack of heels against the stone floor. Her mere presence in his room was a siren’s call that demanded his eyes, his thoughts, his mouth, his everything. Like a dutiful sailor, he fought the call of her presence, digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands and refusing to turn away from his book.

He listened as the clacking of heels stopped in front of the bed followed by a short rusling of fabric. In the corner of his eye he caught a flash of Lenore’s thick, woolen cloak being tossed carelessly across the room. 

“Hector,” she called softly from the bed.

The sound of his name on her lips sent a shiver down his spine. On her lips, his name sounded like a treasured secret. He pressed his nails into his palms harder and resolved to not break. 

“Hector,” she called again.

Despite the sharp pain in his palms, the resolve in his mind weakened. 

“Are you ignoring me?”

He could hear the teasing lilt of her voice, like she knew and relished what her words did to him. 

“Yes,” he muttered at last, still refusing to turn away from his book.

A soft, sweet laugh echoed across the room. “Oh? I suppose you won’t be wanting your reward then.”

“Reward?” Hector asked.

“Of course. Your hard work should be acknowledged in some way, don’t you think?”

Hector sighed. “And what exactly is my reward, Lenore?”

“I’ll let you choose.”

This, at last, got Hector to spin his chair around and look toward her. A gasp escaped his lips as he took in the sight of her standing in front of his bed. She wore a black lace bodysuit, with cut-outs across her stomach and breasts. He felt his cock twitch to life and had to remind himself how to speak.

“You’ll let me choose?” he managed to ask.

She gave him a devilish grin. “Whatever you like.”

_You. I want you._ Everything in his body screamed. 

But instead he lifted his hand and his mouth said, “I want you to take the ring off.”

Lenore gave him a small pout. Then, with an exaggerated sashay of her hips, she slowly crossed the room and stood in front of him. 

“You want me to take it off?”

Hector’s eyes flicked up and down her body, lingering on the gloss of her lips, the swell of her breasts, and the pale skin of her legs. He swallowed hard and mustered up the last of his resolve. “Yes, I want you to take the ring off my finger.”

She took one step closer. “And what guarantee do I have that you won’t run me through with a stake when I take the ring off?”

“You have my word,” Hector whispered. The room felt unbearably warm and yet he could not stop himself from shivering.

She took two more steps forward and stood between his legs. Her right hand dropped to his knee and stilled its shakes. She leaned down, her face now mere inches from his, as her hand slowly crawled its way up his leg. 

“I’m afraid I’ll need more than that,” she breathed against his lips.

He closed his eyes. His lips parted in anticipation. “Anything.”

He expected the soft caress of her lips, the cool of her tongue pressed against his, perhaps even the light pressure of her fangs against his neck. Instead, a light breeze washed over his face and in an instant her hand was gone from his thigh. He opened his eyes and saw her halfway across the room, pulling two small metal bands from the pocket of her discarded cloak before walking toward him once again. 

“Strip,” she ordered him.

“Strip?”

“Yes. I have to be sure you don’t have a stake hidden somewhere in those clothes of yours, so do be a good boy and strip for me.”

Hector swallowed nervously, quickly kicking off his shoes and fumbling with the front of his trousers.

“Slowly,” she chided him. 

He slowed his movements, lingering over the front of his trousers and slowly sliding them down his legs before kicking them aside. His hands moved to his shirt, carefully undoing the buttons at the top before lifting it off and casting it in the same pile as his trousers. He sat still in the chair with nothing but his underwear, and a very noticeable bulge straining against his underwear. 

Lenore’s eyes traced over the noticeable tent at the front of his underwear and she gave him a truly wicked grin that emptied his head of all thoughts.

“Those as well,” she instructed.

He slid his underwear off without hesitation. His cock sprang up and came to rest against his taut stomach.

“That’s very good, Hector.”

She stood in front of him once more then leaned in with a whisper. “Hands behind the chair.”

Want, desperate and all-encompassing, wrestled with his flickering hopes for the ring to be removed. Whatever the reason, he followed her command without question and placed his hands behind the chair.

Lenore slid to her knees in front of him. Her hands, still holding the small metal rings, came to rest on his knees once more. Hector caught a flash of her pointed fangs as her tongue flicked across her bottom lip. His cock twitched with anticipation as a breathy, involuntary sigh escaped his mouth. In a flash, her hands shot behind the chair and he felt the cold steel of the bracelets being pushed against his wrists. The metal bracelets, some vampire technology clearly, constricted around his wrists and a wire shot out connecting them to each other and leaving Hector’s hands bound behind the back of the chair. 

He gave a quick tug, but neither the bracelets or the wire connecting them budged. He was bound, well and truly. 

“Good boy,” Lenore purred, “now for your reward.”

He felt the cool touch of her fingers as they moved from his wrist to his hand. Effortlessly, she slid the ring from his finger. He couldn’t believe it. Months of foolhardy attempts to remove the ring, each one resulting in a night of pain, cold sweats, and intermittent blackouts and now Lenore had simply taken it off. 

His finger felt bare and exposed. She sat back on her heels and held the ring in front of her. 

“Your reward,” she smirked.

For a moment the ring looked completely ordinary, just red and black twists to match the ring on Lenore’s hand. Then, the ring began to glow and expand. As it did so, she scooted forward between his knees and took his hardened length in her hand. Hector quivered at her touch and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Using her hand to keep his cock steady, Lenore took the glowing ring and slid it down his length. At the base of his cock, the ring contracted and secured itself tightly.

Unlike when the ring went on his hand for the first time, there was no sharp spike of pain, only the dull, slightly pleasant pressure of the ring squeezing against his length. 

“What did you do?” he asked when he could manage it.

“I took the ring off your finger, silly. Like you asked.”

She ran two fingers up the length of his member and flicked them against his tip when she reached the top. He moaned and tugged hopelessly against the restraints.

“Not exactly what I was thinking, Lenore,” he gasped.

She trailed her fingers back down and gripped the base of his cock in her hand. She lazily pumped her hand up and down his length.

“Don’t worry, pet,” she gave his cock a firm squeeze, “I do enough thinking for the both of us.”

Hector found himself staring as Lenore pressed open mouth kisses to his thighs, her fangs grazing lightly along the skin. His toes curled as she wrapped her lips around his head. 

“Fuck,” Hector moaned.

He heard a muffled laugh as Lenore hollowed her cheeks and sunk her mouth lower and lower. She bobbed along his length with long strokes. One of her hands reached out and cradled his balls. He felt ready to explode, the heat of her mouth relentlessly pushing him toward his climax.

“I-I’m close,” he warned.

She continued on, her tongue swirling around his cock, the only sign that she heard his warning was a soft moan. He arched his back and greedily thrust forward meeting her mouth in an eager bid to reach his release, but despite his best efforts no release came. He grunted in frustration and thrust forward again, straining against his restraints with everything in him, all to no avail.

Lenore pulled back and let his cock fall from her mouth with a quiet giggle. She wiped at the strand of spit connecting her lips to his length with her hand. Hector whined shamelessly at the loss of her mouth.

“Oh,” she said, “did I forget to mention how the ring works?”

Hector whined again desperate for her touch.

“It won’t let you come until I say so.” 

“Please,” he begged.

Lenore pushed off of her knees and stood in front of him. “You said you would do anything to have the ring off of your finger. Why don’t you be a good boy and prove it?”

The pressure in his cock compelled him to nod wildly. 

She lifted two fingers up to his mouth. “Open,” she ordered him.

His mouth fell open without hesitation and she pushed both fingers inside his mouth.

“Suck,” she instructed. 

Hector would have set himself on fire if she asked, so he gladly licked and sucked at her fingers. She pulled her hands back after a brief moment and took a step away from him. She locked eyes with him as she dragged her fingers down the length of her body. When she reached her core, she tugged aside the bottom of her lingerie and began to tease her clit with slow circles.

Hector shivered at the sight of her pussy and hopelessly strained against the restraints once more. She continued to play with her pussy, pressing her fingers inside herself with a soft moan. He watched her with rapt attention as his own cock throbbed and begged for release. She pulled her fingers out and held them up to Hector’s mouth once more. Needing no instruction, he took them in his mouth and relished in the taste of her.

Lenore pulled her fingers back and moved to sit astride him in the chair. She reached a hand down to ease him inside her. Everything in Hector begged him to thrust wildly against her, but he didn’t dare try to take control from her in this moment. She slid down his length slowly, taking more and more of him with each passing moment. She began to move slowly up and down his cock. As she increased her pace, the room was filled with the sounds of their bodies slapping against each other along their shared moans.

“Oh, Hector,” she moaned.

His name on her lips set fire to his core. He thrust his hips in time with her movements as she slid a hand down to rub against her clit while she rode him. She cast her head back, eyes closed, and her leg shook in anticipation. Then, all at once, Lenore shuddered and he felt her clench around his cock. She rode out the high, bouncing up and down and rubbing at her clit until the very last shudder racked her body and she came to rest with him still inside of her. 

She sighed and patted his cheek gently. “Good boy.”

She pushed herself off of him and rearranged her lingerie before moving across the room to grab her cloak.

“Lenore,” Hector whined, his cock begging for release.

“Oh?”

“Please, I need to come,” he begged.

She pretended to think. “Well, you have been exceptionally good.”

He gave her a soft whimper, praying to whatever gods might exist that she would take mercy on him.

“Very well,” she said.

She stood in front of him once more and took his cock in her hand. She began to pump it roughly.

“Hector,” she whispered.

“Yes.”

“Be a good boy. Come for me.”

At her words, the ring glowed red once more and with one final stroke from Lenore, Hector finished with a loud groan splattering his seed all along his stomach. He fell back in his chair, eyes closed, as if his very life had been drained from him. 

She let his cock go with a giggle. “My, my. What a terrible mess you’ve made.”

Words had ceased to exist and so he remained silent. A small towel slapped him across the face and brought him back to reality. 

“Clean yourself up,” she instructed.

He halfheartedly wiped at the thick strands along his stomach, a feeling of guilt settling deep in the pit of his stomach. Her cool hands slid the ring from his cock. In an instant the ring was pressed back onto his finger.

“If you keep being a good boy,” she said, “I’ll consider taking it off again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ajstyyling)


End file.
